


束手就擒

by MuYeDorothy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuYeDorothy/pseuds/MuYeDorothy
Summary: 注意！！#忍者x诗人♀#强制#我车技太差awsl呜呜呜呜呜
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	束手就擒

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！！  
> #忍者x诗人♀  
> #强制  
> #我车技太差awsl呜呜呜呜呜

1.  
168/257/150.  
双蛇党一骑当先。  
诗人坐在笨重的星芒熊上小声哼着歌，向着地图上飘着红黑旗帜的据点前进。地图中央的太阳之塔上是一群红蓝交杂的三角形，这正是去偷点的好时机。越靠近据点，诗人也越来越紧张，心脏砰砰地跳起来。她瞪大眼睛环顾四周，生怕从哪个角落里忽然窜出红色蓝色的名字。  
越过一道破碎的围墙，诗人进入了据点范围。她向着旗帜而去，脚步却突然一顿，身上飘起了代表着危险的红色数字。她惊恐地扭过头——藏在围墙下顶着蓝色名字的忍者向着她扑面而来。  
亲疏自——  
还来不及按下技能，诗人眼前一黑，主动权已经由敌方忍者掌握了。  
丝毫不能动弹的诗人泄气地闭上眼睛迎接无法战斗的未来，细腰却被一只有力的手臂圈住，身体腾空，似有微风拂过。再睁开眼时，诗人惊讶地发现忍者把自己丢到了山壁与废墟之间的角落里。  
这是要做什么？  
还未等她做出下一步反应，忍者单膝跪地挤开她的大腿，扯下面上的围巾，拇指与食指用力捏住她的脸颊以打开齿关，接着低头堵住她的嘴，舌头长驱直入地搅动起来。

2.  
“唔——！”  
诗人瞪大的眼睛里还留有被捏痛脸颊的泪花，她怎么也想不到战场里会有不杀人却强吻的敌方。但更让她想不到的是，在她抬手推了对方肩膀几下的短短数秒内，忍者的另一只手用堪比结印的速度解开了裤头，然后挨个抓住她的两只手腕拉到腿间，挺腰将尚未苏醒的阴茎挤进了她的手掌心。  
诗人傻了，手心仿佛着了火一样烧了起来。脸和手都被捏着动不了，她扬起腿试图能踹忍者的背部一脚，对方却突然贴得更近，膝盖毫不客气地顶上了大腿根部只有两层布料覆盖的地方。  
“上战场还只穿睡衣，你可真是悠闲啊。”  
把诗人的双唇吸吮得红肿发烫之后，忍者才不紧不慢地结束了一场掠夺。诗人嘴角还挂着口水，傻呆呆地看着他。忍者从容地扯开诗人身上弦月睡袍的前襟，探手进去拉高内衣，粗糙的掌心包住一边乳房揉捏起来。  
诗人红着脸哭了起来。  
忍者的动作顿了一下，但又很快继续了。他掐着诗人的双手手腕帮自己打手冲，阴茎在诗人滑嫩的手心里逐渐胀大翘起，顶端流出的液体甚至涂满了手缝。忍者舒服地闷哼了一声，侧头去舔诗人小巧的耳朵。他算是看出来这个笨诗人知道打不过便轻易束手就擒了，哭就哭吧，招来人他倒也不怕。  
诗人抽抽噎噎地对他说道：“你这样做是不道德的。”  
“……”忍者差点笑出声来，“嗯？”  
“如果，如果你有性需求的话，可以通过自慰，或者去黄金港的花街找人排解。使用暴力强迫是……”  
“可是我就看上你了怎么办？”忍者忍着笑反问她，手上动作未停，拇指与食指捻着诗人越来越硬的乳头，像揉面团一样在她的胸前留下红色的指印。他胯间的性器已经完全苏醒，像一只又烫又热的野兽在诗人手心里蓄势待发。  
诗人咬住嘴唇努力抑制身体的反应，但失去规律的呼吸已经出卖了她。她断断续续地答道：“那、那你应该……应该……呀——！”  
弦月睡袍下的睡裤和内裤都被暴力撕开，忍者冰凉的手指伸进温热的花丛中，十分满意地触及到一片黏腻。  
“应该什么？”狠狠地揪了一下阴蒂，忍者食指下滑，钻进了吐着水的小口里。  
诗人弓着身子又哭了起来，眼睛红红的，淌着眼泪说：“应该脚踏实地追求我，获得我的感情，然后再水到渠成……”  
忍者实在忍不住了，他笑得不能自已，手指却蛮横地又塞进去一根。双指在穴道里旋转抠挖，在肉壁上四处摸索，等听到诗人的哭声里突然掺进一声喘音，他便夹着那块软肉，拇指按上阴蒂，三根手指一同灵活地打起圈来。  
不多时，诗人就在忍者手下高潮了。她睡袍半开，雪白的乳肉在对方眼里颤抖起伏，腿间的水流了忍者一手。忍者松开诗人的手腕，正准备去掰她的大腿，就被自己的前列腺液糊了半张脸。  
耳光声倒不响亮，因为诗人的手已经被抓得没了多少力气。忍者“啧”了一声，面上未见怒气，手上用力掰开诗人的大腿，胯间的野兽对准洞口，挺腰狠狠撞了进去——“坏人是不讲道德的。”忍者在她耳边说道。  
忍者抱起诗人的屁股将她顶在墙上，同时看了一眼分数：429/540/456，他得抓紧时间了。  
阴茎将肉穴撑得严严实实，忍者一边揉着诗人的臀肉，一边操着诗人的洞，同时埋头在诗人胸前吸得啧啧作响。诗人还是在哭，哭声里又混杂着难以抑制的呻吟。

3.  
“你这样是不道德的。”  
诗人将这句话翻来覆去地说。忍者笑不动了，托着诗人屁股的手一松，在她的尖叫声中又稳稳将她捞住。诗人被吓得大腿死死夹着他的腰，原本就狭窄的甬道因为紧张而收缩起来，咬得忍者后腰发麻皱起了眉头。他一拍诗人大腿，胯间沉甸甸的囊袋紧贴着肥嫩的阴唇，装着的精液尽数灌进了诗人的肉穴里，铃口喷出的液体冲击着内壁，诗人抖着大腿又高潮了。  
“不道德，你还夹我夹得这么紧？”忍者的性器刚抽出来，他的精液混着诗人的水立刻滴滴答答地流了诗人一屁股，地面上一滩水渍，不知道的人还以为是诗人尿了。  
诗人哑口无言，嗓子也哭干了，湿漉漉红彤彤的一双眼睛垂下来呆呆地看着忍者。忍者被她看得莫名心头一软，下半身再贴过去时的动作就稍微温柔了那么一点。  
不过也是无济于事。  
诗人又要哭了，忍者在此之前堵住了她的嘴，舌头缠住她的舌头让她支支吾吾说不出话来，津液顺着两人嘴角往外流。诗人的拳头锤在忍者肩膀上，对他来说就像羽毛一样轻飘飘的不痛不痒。  
野兽在她体内横冲直撞，撞得诗人蜷起了脚趾，快感使肉穴从里到外都在颤抖。诗人被忍者堵着嘴，只能努力用鼻子呼吸，憋得脸都红了。两人交合处混杂的体液越积越多，滑得忍者快要托不住诗人的屁股，他索性把她放了下来，一手把人按在怀里，一手揽起一条腿架到自己腰上，腰部一刻未停地持续耸动，直插得那穴又软又烂，咬着他的阴茎不松口。  
诗人趴在忍者怀里哭，哭得他头都大了。他吓唬她：“再哭别人就来看你被我操了。”诗人才畏畏缩缩地收了声，咬着嘴唇不吭不响。  
但很快，忍者逐渐加速的攻势逼得她开了口，嗯嗯啊啊的吟叫被她喘得破碎又勾人。忍者皱着眉又看了一眼计分，最高的已经七百出头。他对诗人说：“要走了哟。”  
“不行！”诗人忽然抓紧了忍者胸前的衣服，愤愤道：“你不可以走！”  
忍者嗤笑，将人压在墙上捏住下巴问道：“被我干爽了舍不得吗？”没等诗人回答，他又低头咬住那张嘴吻了起来。阴茎每一次往外退出都被穴口热情挽留，狠狠撞进去的时候又被甬道挤挤攘攘地包裹住。忍者操得爽了，五指捏着诗人白嫩的大腿，挺腰又射了一炮进去。诗人呜呜咽咽地浑身颤抖，手上抓着忍者的衣服倒是不松手。忍者帮她把内衣拉好，拢了拢她的衣领，强硬地扯开了她的手。  
刚一扯开，诗人的哭声又响起了，抖着肩膀眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉。忍者扶额，看着最高760的计分，系好裤腰带之后忽然蹲下身掀开诗人的睡袍钻了进去。诗人一愣，紧接着大腿被两只粗糙的手掌扒开，柔软的唇舌舔舐起大腿根部的肌肤。她扶着墙站，谁也不知道她宽大的睡袍下藏了一个坏人。  
舔完了大腿又去舔那装着不知几泡淫水的肉穴。忍者觉得自己实在是大发善心了，见色起意没想到撞上个成精的哭包。他掰开两瓣外阴唇，将上面沾着的东西不分你我吃得一干二净。诗人大腿夹着他的头，被他又舔又吸的，哆嗦着又喷了忍者满脸。  
啪。  
结算板忽然弹了出来，诗人也感觉到腿间一空，忍者当机立断地溜之大吉了。诗人恨恨锤墙，又被自己疼出了几滴泪花。  
我一定要揪出这个……坏人！


End file.
